1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a battery charger of an electronic device
2. Background
Power availability and battery life are factors that may impact a user's experience with an electronic device, such as a mobile terminal. The electronic device may be powered by a direct current (DC) power source or alternatively an alternative power source (or alternative energy source).